


Soft Comforting Hours

by ceeloilights



Series: Can You Smile For Me? [1]
Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soft Boys, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 17:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceeloilights/pseuds/ceeloilights
Summary: Hal comes home to a crying speedster and decides to be a big softie.





	Soft Comforting Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Hai!  
> This is story is just me barfing my emotions into story-form. It helped me soothe my own emotions, so I decided maybe someone else would like to read it.  
> Thanks to Isaac for creating a wonderful title and just being an amazing friend.  
> I hope you all enjoy!

Climbing through the window, Hal knew he'd hear it from Barry for using the window instead of the door. But he really was one to talk, he sometimes phased through his own front door just to lock Hal outside, and it was his fault for leaving the window unlocked in the first place.

Though, tonight seems like the speedster wasn't home, or was in bed, sleeping, hopefully.

Silently landing on the carpeted floor, Hal powered down and glanced around the living room, the feeling of familiarity washing over him as he looked around.

Shutting and locking the window behind him, he tiptoed to Barry's bedroom, wanting to check up on the speedster before he went to go take a shower.

Quietly turning the doorknob and slowly opening the door, the sound of sobbing grew louder as he pushed the door open wider.

"Barry?" Hal curious asked, peeking his head into the room and looked around, spotting him on the ground with tissues littered around his shaking form.

Letting go of the doorknob, Hal hastily made his way next to the speedster. Stepping over crumpled up, discarded tissues, making some room for himself, then sitting down next to Barry.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Hal gently questioned as Barry pulled his legs closer to his chest, and turned his face away from Hal's.

"Barry?" Hal placed a comforting hand on his shoulder while leaning closer.

The blond just shook his head, hand moving along as it held onto the tissue over his nose. This was always the part Hal would leave someone alone since he sucked at comforting. But, he couldn't seem to lift himself up when Barry was breaking down in front of him.

"C'mon Bear-bear," Hal used his pet name on accident but decided it actually sounded sweeter when he used it.

After a few moments without budging, Hal leaned his head onto Barry's shoulder, realizing the speedster was sweating more than usual. 

Picking out a tissue from the nearby box, he dabbed at Barry's neck to soak up the sweat, then laid his head down on Barry's shoulder, nuzzling into his pale neck and occasionally softly nipping at it with his teeth as if trying to lighten the situation.

He started hearing fewer sniffles and heaving breaths, which Hal considered a good thing. He started slowing down his ministration, giving more nuzzles to Barry's neck to urge the blond to face him.

After a while, Hal stopped and pulled his head away from Barry's shoulder, just blankly staring at the back of Barry's head while the blond wiped away at his face.

Barry crumpled up another tissue and let go of it, letting it fall into his lap as he tried reaching out for another one. His hand trying to find where the tissue box was located on the floor without having to face Hal.

A small pang of hurt drove through Hal's heart when the speedster couldn't even look him in the eyes, too afraid of probably getting judged on something so normal to do. 

He looked down to Barry's searching hand, then to the tissue box. Grabbing the box, he moved it closer to the hand, which fingers quickly grabbed a clean tissue from.

Hal watched as the tissue got pulled closer, and eventually was hidden behind Barry's head.

Suddenly, the speedster's shoulders started shaking again, and a soft breath taken from his mouth could be heard.

"Hey, hey, hey," Hal muttered, "It's okay..."

The movement of Barry's head was hesitant, but he soon found himself giving in and turning around to face the Lantern.

"Hey, beautiful." Hal breathed, taking a short look at the condition of Barry's face before wrapping his arms around the blond's broad shoulders and pulling him into an embrace.

Barry's face was _red_. Tear streaks and snot ran down the speedster's face, no matter how many tissues he used he couldn't fully wipe away all the fluids coming from his face. His hair was a mess, his mouth seemed to have puffed up in some way along with his cheeks, his eyes were bloodshot with faintly swollen eyelids, and every time he would try to sniff his whole body would convulse.

Barry fell forward into Hal's chest, trying to breathe in the comforting scent that surrounded him, but having his stuffy nose block his sense of smell.

"Hey," Hal stroked blond hair, "you wanna talk about it?" he didn't exactly know what to do, but he's heard other people talk through their problems after they've cried, so maybe that would work?

The speedster buried his face into Hal's armpit and clutched tightly at the white shirt underneath his jacket.

"Oh, Bear..." Hal lifted his arm, unburying Barry's face, which got him to look up at the brunette. "Probably shouldn't be stuffing your pretty little nose in there. I haven't showered in months."

That received a sniff from Barry as he looked at Hal with big, red eyes. Leaning his head down to lay against the Lantern's collarbone, having the tip of his hair tickle under Hal's chin, and getting sweat all over Hal's t-shirt collar. Barry pressed his nose against the pilot's skin and tried to unevenly breathed Hal's aroma in. Blinking out any stray tears, Barry closed his eyes and tried to get himself to relax.

Stroking the back of the blond's hair and feeling how sizzling hot the speedster must be just by the touch of his skin, Hal pulled him in closer to get the other man to practically sit in his lap as he lavished him with love and affection.

When he heard Barry's breathing smooth out a bit, he leaned back as he pulled the blond away from his skin. Getting them to look up at him with a shimmer of light reflecting off from his wet eyes.

"Wanna talk about it?" he lightly asked again, moving his hand lower on Barry's head until it was rubbing small, comforting circles into the base of his neck, while another layer of sweat was spread over underneath tan fingertips.

Barry just stared at him for a while, as if his brain was taking its time on processing the words - which, Hal happily obliged to just staring into blue eyes for a few seconds, before Barry collapses onto Hal's body again.

He stalled on answering by playing with Hal's jacket collar. Lightly pulling at its wool and rubbing it between his index and thumb to feel at it.

Hal tilted his head to be able to look at Barry's face instead of just the top of his head. Observing a flit of decisions going through Barry's brain as the cogs in his head started spinning.

Barry sniffed, bring Hal's collar closer to him before he opened his mouth.

"I..." he sniffed again, seeming to have tears already welling in the corners of his eyes, "I don't know why..." he hiccuped and pulled the collar closer to hide his face, "why I'm crying..."

Another pang went through the pilot's heart went he heard the blond basically choke out the last of his words. His eyebrows knitted together as he wrapped his arms tighter around Barry's body.

"That's okay." Hal stroked at Barry's neck, "That's alright. If you wanna cry, you can cry. You have me right here, okay?"

The words caused Barry's to tighten his grip in Hal's collar and pull the brunette closer. His body starting to sob harder as he placed his forehead against the Lantern's throat.

Reaching out, Hal grabbed another tissue and offered it to Barry, which the speedster took gratefully. Blowing his nose into it, then wiping away the stream of tears from his cheeks.

Hal tenderly stroked at the back of his neck, his other hand moving to wrap around the speedster's body.

They sat together as Barry relieved himself of his tears that have been building up for who-knows-how-long it's been since he's had a breakdown.

The silent room filling with the sound of heavy breathing and mucus-filled sniffs got absorbed into the drywall.

Suddenly, low vibrations moved along Barry's forehead as Hal hummed softly. The speedster angled his head up to look at the brunette with a curious glint in his eyes. 

Feeling Barry shifting his head, Hal moved back to see Barry looking up at him. "Sorry."

"No," Barry sniffed and leaned his head to have his ear pressed against Hal's neck, "I...I like--like it..."

Hal sheepishly smiles as he starts humming again. Looking down at the blond, who's slowly closing his eyes and let the noise and vibrations take over his own body.

Tightening his hold around Barry's body, the Lantern started rocking from side-to-side, cradling the blond in his lap. Gradually, Barry's own body started rocking along with Hal's, slowly having his breathing even out after Hal handed him several tissues to blow his nose on.

Once Hal finished humming his song, he slowed down to a halt with his rocking before gazing down at Barry again. The speedster was laying against his body, his breathing even - though a bit stuffy.

After a few seconds of no movement except his breathing, Hal deemed Barry asleep, loosening his hold on the speedster and pulled back. But, the hand clutch on his collar tightened, before it pulled him in closer against Barry's body, surprising Hal a bit, but he complied.

"Why'd you stop?" Barry nasally murmured as his eyes leisurely flutter opened.

"The song...ended?" Hal replied with a questioning, yet amused tone, while his arms loosely draped over Barry's hips.

"I like your humming." Barry muttered into Hal's skin, "Why don't you ever sing in front of me?"

Hal just shyly grinned as he pulled them up to their feet. "I don't think you'll like my singing."

"You don't know that." 

"Yeah? Well, I know you need some sleep." Hal whispered as to not hurt Barry's ears. Then, picked the speedster up bridal style - earning him a small yelp - and placed the blond gently on to the bed. 

"I need a shower..." the speedster lazily stated, still holding onto Hal's neck with his arms as the Lantern constructed multiple tiny hands to pick up all the crumpled tissues and drop them into the nearest wastebasket. Then, another hand extending to pick up the tissue box and place it on the bedside table.

Lightly nuzzling into Barry's neck, Hal smiled as an idea formed in his head. Tilting down to look at Barry, Hal mumbled, "You don't say? I need to take a shower as well...how convent that I - in fact - have two hands."

Barry giggled drunkenly as he wiggled his toes in anticipation. 

Smiling brightly at the adorable laugh, Hal scooped Barry up again and walked them to the bathroom.

* * *

" 'm tired."

"Mhm...and how does that make you feel?"

Barry swatted his arm at Hal, who caught his hand and placed a soft kiss on the speedster's wrist, resulting in Barry wrenching it out of the brunette's grasp, quietly murmuring, "Tired."

Hal chuckled as he placed a soft kiss onto Barry's forehead. His hand sliding down to touch at the bow on Barry's robe. The speedster's hand shooting coming down to grab Hal's wrist while his eyes give the brunette a warning look.

"C'mon, I'll be wearing briefs too. Also, I wanna snuggle you and I don't want you to get hot." Hal slowly took grasp of the end of the bow and pulled at it.

Barry narrowed his eyes, but very carefully let go of Hal's wrist. Hal gave the speedster wide-eyes until Barry closed his eyes and nodded.

Making hasty work of the tied strings, Hal parted the robe from Barry's body and lightly dragged it down until he peeled it off entirely.

Barry took the robe from his hands before speeding away to hang it and was back underneath the covers with Hal's hands roaming over his body in less than a second.

Gentle fingers followed along the zig-zagged design of Barry's scars he got from the freak accident that caused him to gain his powers, while the other hand rubbed over at his arm comfortingly.

"Don't feel at my scars." Barry promptly said but made no move to shoo Hal's hand away from the forever lasting burns and blemishes.

Hal smiled a bit as he moved his hand rubbing at Barry's arm, to massage at the speedster's side, "Why? I like them." 

Barry pouted a bit, "Would you appreciate it if I pointed out the flaws in your skin?"

"If it gets you to touch me." Hal wiggled his brows, laughing when Barry slightly slapped at his shoulder. 

"Not what I meant."

Hal's laughs started to die down as his hand rested around Barry's waist. 

"...I don't think these scars are flaws."

Barry looked up at him, his gaze is a bit embarrassed until Hal laid a tender kiss upon his lips, continuing to rub his hand over Barry's side.

The speedster sniffed, reaching up to wipe at the corner of his eye. Hal blinked at Barry once before slowing down his hands on the scars.

"You need to cry again?" the Lantern asked softly, as to not make it sound like he wasn't judging.

"No..." Barry mumbled, " 's just...lying on my side makes tears come out of my eyes."

Hal's hand started up hesitantly running over Barry's scars again. Brown eyes looking deep into the blond's to silently asking for full permission on touching at his healed wounds.

Barry simply nodded, pulling up his own hand to cup around Hal's shoulder and delicately stroke at a purpling bruise with his thumb.

After a few moments, Hal let out a stifled laugh, causing Barry to raise his brows questioningly.

"Sorry, I just--" Hal scoffed out a laugh, "I never thought I've ever become this cheesy."

"I mean, yeah, I thought of like--planning dinners with wine, a bath with some candles, and maybe some nice sex in bed. But, I never thought I've ever become so soft that I'm basically stroking at my significant other like a cat." Hal sighed, which turned into a slight chuckle " 'n act as if I know how to comfort people."

Barry smiled amusingly and slid his hand up to cup at Hal's jaw. "Why did you say that?" he breathes, "That just totally ruined the mood."

They giggle together as Barry pulled the blanket a bit over his chin.

"I'm a dummy." Hal crossed his eyes and put on a dopey grin, making Barry chuckle and flick at his nose with his thumb and ring finger.

Once their laughter calmed down, Barry took a deep breath, making Hal prepared for some inspirational statement Barry was gonna spew, but all he heard was, "Dork."

"Who you calling a dork, you dork?" Hal playfully rebutted, shifting his hands to tickle at Barry's sides.

The speedster writhed and wiggled under Hal's attack, trying to choke out a half-hearted apology between his laughter.

"That's right, Imma _twunk_ , so to speak." Hal proudly stated, tickling at Barry's sides until the speedster breathlessly wheezed out 'Stop! Sto-hhh-p!'

Barry swatted away at his hands once they halted, then wrapping his arms around Hal's neck, pulling them together to share a passionate kiss that the Lantern welcomed.

Passionate kisses turned softer the more time passed, as well as Barry's arms loosening their hold on Hal's neck, while Hal draped his arm over Barry's waist.

Hal broke their kiss to murmur against Barry's lips, "Please don't tell me you have work tomorrow."

Barry chuckled, craning his neck up a bit to press a kiss to the tip of Hal's nose, "No, not tomorrow, unless you count being Flash." Barry replied, sliding his hands down to hold onto the Lantern's shoulders, "I only cry myself into submission on Fridays or Saturdays."

Hal's brows knitted as he pulled Barry closer to him, "I'm not sure whether to say, 'Good, more time to snuggle' or 'That's honestly concerning'."

Barry groaned breathily in annoyance of himself, "The first one sounds better."

The two fell into another silence, Barry fidgeted a bit under the pilot's gaze, making Hal wonder how long it's been since the speedster got a good amount of sleep.

Probably has been a while, what with him being a superhero, a forensic scientist, and a partial uncle for the times Wally would come over to visit. It's really a miracle that Barry has enough time to do anything else he so desired to do, like spend some quiet time with Hal, or just releasing his tears.

The sudden thought made Hal frown a little. He didn't want to be unwanted weight Barry had to carry around; if anything, he wanted to help carry the load. But, what if he's doing just the opposite

"Hey," Hal softly said, bringing his hand up to cup at Barry's face then, gingerly stoking at his cheekbone, "You don't think that I'm...causing you too much trouble, yeah?"

"Huh?" Barry questioned back.

"Like..." Hal nibbled at his bottom lip in nervousness, "Do you think...I'm...adding too much into your already hectic life?"

Everything was hushed for a second as Barry thought about it, the stillness being almost overwhelming to the Lantern.

Thoughts floating around Hal's head, questioning if this was how their relationship would end. Hal's heart beat faster in anticipation and worry that he finally made Barry realize how much of a burden he was to be in a relationship, and how he should end it right now so he doesn't have to suffer anymore, and leave Hal alone to remember back to when he let his mouth slip and that got him to lose one of the most important people in his life.

"No," Barry finally answered, "You shoulder a lot of my weight and get to me to smile." the speedster blinked a few times, now just hearing Hal's slightly labored breathing, and noticing how Hal stopped stroking his cheek. "Is something wrong?"

"Hmm? Oh, no, no, I'm fine." Hal assured, clearing his throat to try and fix his breathing, "Just...wanted to make sure, I guess."

Barry's nose twitched a little during the stillness that washed over the two, his eyes wandered from side-to-side, while his fingertips tapped along the exposed tan skin of Hal's neck.

"Well, now that you mention ideas that we wanna make sure of..." Barry mumbled as he felt Hal's thumb start to stroke at his cheek again, "Do you think...do you think it's okay that I...I keep secrets? Like--it's not that I don't trust you, it's--it's just that...I don't, I don't feel comfortable to talk about it to you right now. Like, I get it, we've been friends for like-a long time. But-"

"Woah, hey," Hal tried to shush the speedster, "slow down there cowboy, it's okay. I can lay in this bed and have you explain to me all night if I didn't understand, but I do." 

Barry's fingers stopped thrumming on Hal's skin, his blue eyes blinking a bit, causing tears to sting at the back of his eyes. He sniffed again, trying to will back the tears as he let out a shaky breath of relief.

"It's alright, Bear. If it makes you feel better that we don't talk about certain things, then that's okay. But when you do want someone to listen, that's okay too. I'm always gonna be right here for you."

Leaning into the sun-kissed palm, Barry's eyes went half-lidded as he was being soothed, "It's just... I don't know. People keep saying I can't have secrets in a relationship," he paused to yawn, "but I just...can't...do...that... I'm sorry..."

"There's nothing to apologize for, Bear-Bear." Hal continued stroking at Barry's cheek, "If you feel more comfortable keeping something personal a secret, I understand."

"You really wouldn't get offended?" Barry asked in the most questioning tone he could muster.

"Why would I?" Hal smiled softly at the speedster when Barry leaned more against his hand like it was some sort of pillow.

Breathing a content sigh through his nose, Barry closed his eyes and bathed in Hal's affection, and warmth.

Shifting a bit, Barry crinkled his nose as he tossed the blanket from his body, claiming it was too hot to be under a blanket.

Hal snorted at the statement, pushing the blanket off himself as well, then wrapping his limbs around the speedster and burying his face into Barry's shoulder.

Barry just smiled, bringing his hand up to hold onto Hal's arm. "You octopus."

"I'm a squid." Hal murmured back, turning his head to talk into Barry's neck.

* * *

The soft snores coming from behind him was the first thing he heard as his body began to wake up.

His eyes refusing to open for him, so he laid there for a while until his body was awake enough to peep an eye open.

Slowly, he lifted an eyelid to see dark shadows decorating the wall of his bedroom.

A deep moan came from his throat as he opened the other eye, trying to remember when was the last time he had a more satisfying moment of being woken up.

Rubbing at one eye, he yawned and flipped himself over on his other side to come face-to-face with Hal's back.

A small, inquisitive noise came from his chest, feeling it is only natural to wrap his arms around the tan body and bring him close.

But, only after draping one arm around the Lantern, did he find that having a small portion of himself touching Hal was enough to lull him back into being comfortable, making no further movement to touch at Hal.

Hal, however, was barely awake before the arm came to touch at his hip, making the Lantern open his eyes and turn to see Barry, nearly halfway down the bed, and drifting back to sleep.

The pilot lightly huffed a laugh from his nose, partly because of how content and cozy the speedster looked, but also because of the way he reached out to him.

With a low, breathy grunt, Hal twisted to face Barry body. Grabbing hold of muscular biceps, Hal tried to weakly pull up Barry's body, to get a head of blond hair onto the pillow beside him.

Barry replied with a soft whining noise from his throat as he pawed at the closest thing in front of him, that being Hal's torso.

Hal whined back in a more pitched tone, making eyelids slowly slide open to reveal crystal blue eyes. Lightly smiling in triumph, Hal patted the pillow beside his and shot Barry a pouty frown.

The speedster let out a deep breath through his nose, then made a curt moan from his throat. 

Hal tugged at Barry's arms in persistence, whining at the blond until Barry groaned in defeat, making Hal happily close his eyes and widen his close-lipped smile.

Barry inched himself up the bed with his hip and shoulder until his head was fully on the cold pillow. Snuggling into the coolness, Barry curled into himself a little before Hal decided to bury his face into the crook of Barry's neck. 

Breathing in the blond's scent, Hal smiles into pale skin as he made a satisfied noise from the back of his throat. Deliberately pressing up against the speedster, since the brunette knew his skin was chilly to the touch - since he slept without the blankets - even if he was currently feeling comfortably warm on the inside. 

His actions worked to get Barry to slide his hands over Hal's body, while knees pull on a muscled thigh to sandwich between like a body pillow; wanting the cold flesh to cool down his buzzing warm body.

Hal turned to face Barry's shoulder, letting go of a pleased sigh through his nose as they both close their eyes.

Barry's hands still roaming over Hal's body, while Hal's hands found their resting place on the small of the blond's back, making it easier to pull Barry closer to him. 

"You smell like me..." Hal absentmindedly murmured out, causing Barry to heave a laugh through his nose.

"Hhmmph... G'mornin' to you too." 

The brunette grumbled out incoherent nonsense and hugged the speedster tighter, "No,"

Barry hummed questioning at the Lantern, who's chocolate colored hair was brushing against his cheek.

"I's not mornin'. Can't get outta bed yet. Gotta go sleep." Hal muttered before he turned to breathe steady breaths onto Barry's neck.

Barry scoffed out a laugh through his nose as he moved his hands to another cold spot on Hal's skin, " 'm not going anywhere."

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed!  
> Thanks again to my friendo for helping me!  
> I appreciate any kudos, or constructive criticism, or just comments in general.


End file.
